Singin' in the Rain (10th Doctor x Reader)
by Wulferious
Summary: The Doctor and Y/N arrive on Earth to spend Y/N's birthday with their parents. When they arrive, it seemed to be the perfect time to make a happy moment out of a rainy day.


Coming home for your birthday was always a nice occasion. You had been travelling with the Doctor for three years, and it was quite a long time that you were away from home. By each birthday, the Doctor had managed to bring you home to see your family.

Both your parents were still alive, but your father was in the Air Force. So, whenever you came home, you only saw your mother. Even so, you were always so filled with joy when you stepped out of the TARDIS to enjoy a day back on Earth.

~

Just as the TARDIS was making its way to your flat's parking lot in London, you slipped on a little party hat. Grabbing another from the enormous costume rack that the Doctor had on the second floor, you skipped all the way down the steps, watching the Doctor scramble around the TARDIS's main computer. You loved it when he did that, he always looked so energetic and excited whenever the two of you were off to another place.

"Come on, Doctor! You need to wear one too!" You exclaimed, trying to keep up with his jumps and twirls, not able to place the party hat on his head properly.

"I don't think it'll be a good time to wear those today, (Y/N)." He said, finally flipping a final switch. Not soon after, the pitter-patter of rain began to sound through the spaceship. At first, you seemed a little disappointed, but as soon as you opened the door, light shone in your eyes. The rain was pouring down, but the sun shone proudly through the darkened clouds.

Not taking your party hat off, you ran back into the TARDIS and grabbed the Doctor by the hand. "Let's go!" You exclaimed excitedly, dragging the Time Lord out into the rain, letting go as soon as the rain hit your face. Already you were tapping through the rain and into the puddles that were forming in the pavement. You seemed as joyous as ever, even if you had no goloshes on or even a coat.

The Doctor smiled, leaning on the TARDIS. He tried to spike up his hair, but the rain had already flattened it. Just as the Doctor started to watch you again, you had broken out into a full dance routine. It was a dance from your favourite movie; Singin' in the Rain. Once the Doctor's eyes caught yours, you danced towards him, starting to sing.

 _"_ _I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feelin'  
I'm happy again"_

Waving a hand for the Doctor to join you, he pushed himself off the TARDIS and jumped into the puddles with you. Then, the two of you began dancing cheek-to-cheek, even though your footsteps were light and full of life. Then, the Doctor began to sing along with you.

 _"_ _I'm laughing at clouds  
So dark up above  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love  
Let the stormy clouds chase  
Everyone from the place"_

 _"Come on with the rain  
I've a smile on my face  
I walk down the lane  
With a happy refrain  
Just singin',  
Singin' in the rain"_

You paused for a moment, even though the two of you still danced. "I didn't know you saw Singin' in the Rain," you say, a light chuckle running through you. "How could I not? It _is_ your favourite movie." He replied, grinning at you as he twirled you around. You easily returned the grin as you caught his free hand in your grip, and returned your other hand to his shoulder.

Both of you were soaked to the bone, but it didn't matter. Dancing and singing in the rain were too much fun.

 _"_ _Why am I smiling  
And why do I sing?  
Why does September  
Seem sunny as spring?"_

 _"Why do I get up  
Each morning and start?  
Happy and head up  
With joy in my heart"_

 _"Why is each new task  
A trifle to do?  
Because I am living  
A life full of you." _

Just as you stopped, the clouds seemed to have taken over the last of the sun. It didn't matter, as you placed your forehead into the crook of the Doctor's neck. You smiled to yourself as he then wrapped both his arms 'round your waist.

"You know," you said in a 1920s American accent, "This California dew's a little heavier than usual tonight."

"Really?" He replied, just as you expected. You then leant back a little to look up at him. "From where I'm standing, the sun is shining all over the place." The Doctor then leant in, and so did you. In that moment, you had experienced the most amazing kiss of your life. He was so gentle and sweet. You could feel the smile grow on his lips, as well as his hands gripping your waist a bit more.

Suddenly, you heard a loud bang of a door opening, and your mother rushed out towards the two of you in the parking lot. Quickly separating, the two of you eyed your mother, who was carrying two towels, and an umbrella.

"What are you two doing out here?! For chrissake, get inside before both of you catch a cold! Oh, yes, happy birthday, (Y/N)!" She exclaimed, throwing both the towels over your heads and shoved the umbrella into the Doctor's free hand. You clasped hands with the Doctor, adjusting your soaked party hat, and skipping your way to the door.


End file.
